No Regrets
by Terra-Essence
Summary: Taking place directly after Season 1 of Psycho-Pass, this One Shot is full of character ambitions, romance, and intimacy. If you've ever wondered what might happen if Ginoza realized his feelings for Akane and confessed after becoming an Enforcer, you've come to the right place!


**A/N: This takes place directly after Season 1 of Psycho Pass. Division 1 is severely underhanded having tragically lost Shinya, Kagari, and Masaoka. Yayoi is still an Enforcer, Shion still works in the labs as medical/informational support, but Ginoza is now an Enforcer.

o-o

"Tsunemori, Tsunemori-san…" A gentle, prodding voice stirred the sleeping inspector. Akane's eyelids sluggishly opened, her pupils focusing. Yayoi's emotionless, calm gaze peered at her. Yayoi blinked, checking the time before looking back at the groggy Akane.

"Tsunemori-san, you've fallen asleep at your desk again. It's getting late." A flicker of worry surged through Yayoi's sharp and beautiful features. Her shiny black hair, kept back in its usual ponytail bobbed as she sighed and stood up, "I'll escort you home today. You're too tired to go back on your own."

Ginoza, across the room and typing vehemently until now, took a sip of his coffee and looked over to his co-workers.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Akane gave Yayoi a small, tired smile.

"Listen to Kunizuka. You've been running yourself ragged." Ginoza's unflinching tone was reprimanding, almost as if he hadn't been demoted to an Enforcer and was still her superior. However, Akane had known Ginoza long enough to hear the subtle concern laced in his voice.

"You both are as overworked as I am. We're short on people, so for right now this is necessary."

Ginoza pinched the bridge of his nose at Akane's statement. She was right. He was supremely fatigued and he had a pounding headache. After losing Shinya, Kagari, and Masaoka, Division 1 was severely underhanded. A new Inspector and Enforcers would be hired soon, but for now they still needed to complete the ever growing mountain of work Division 1 was assigned.

"You have a point. We should all get some rest. Let's call it a day. But Tsunemori, let Kunizuka take you home. You've been pushing yourself the most."

Akane finally relented with a curt nod.

"Alright, let's go." Yayoi led the way out.

o-o

-Back at home-

o-o

Akane wanted nothing more than to plop into bed, but she felt grimy and had gotten sweaty from the day's fieldwork. She willed her tired body into the shower, the events of the day playing like a broken clip reel in her mind.

She was stressed enough as it was, so she pushed the sour thoughts of work away. Her awareness drifted to Kogami. Every now and then she would wonder about the defunct Enforcer. Was he okay? She couldn't fathom where he would've gone, but Ginoza's words floated to her mind.

'When the collar comes off of such a wild hunting dog, he becomes no different than a wolf. Now that he's back in the wild, he might rather be living a free and easygoing life. He was a persevering, cunning man who didn't know when to give up. No matter how bad the situation, he'll always pull through.'

Such notions - that he would be alright - gave her comfort, but she was realizing that she felt a bit lonely without Kogami around anymore. Plus, Akane hadn't had time for her friends recently since she'd become so busy with work. She felt a pit in her stomach when she admitted to herself that she'd been growing apart from Kaori ever since Yuki's death. Right now, her closest friends were Yayoi, Shion, and Ginoza – and Akane wasn't even sure they considered her anything more than a respectable partner.

Kagari's vivid, orange hair flashed through Akane's mind as did Masaoka's calm, wise demeanor.

She missed them...

Kagari's upbeat personality lit up the office and Masaoka's fatherly, experienced aura carried a sense of calmness that permeated his surroundings. Akane massaged her temples, letting the soothing hot water run down her scalp.

During her time in the MWPSB, she'd seen a lot of violence. She'd learned the fragile, true nature of humanity – how easy it was for one to snap. Nonetheless, she'd also seen a lot of good in people too – especially her selfless teammates. She could never go back to her naïve way of viewing the world, and she didn't want to. She wouldn't trade her newfound knowledge and insight into society for anything. She wanted to work for a better future – especially a better society. The Sibyl System would not have its way. Humankind had to hurry and find a path without it, but Akane knew this process was slow. She had to set the example and walk a better path herself if she ever expected anyone else to do the same.

Akane hauled her protesting muscles out of the shower, dried off, and plopped into bed. Her mind was racing, but she couldn't help it. These thoughts were her motivation to keep going.

o-o

-The next day-

o-o

Akane's brown loafers clacked against the MWPSB's grey, ceramic tiles. She was in her work suit even if she had the day off. Akane strolled into the locker room and changed into a T-shirt and shorts. She headed off to her destination: the MWPSB's fitness center.

Nowadays her hobbies had been changing. She used to be able to spend her free time playing video games, net surfing, or chatting with friends. Recently, spending her time idly like that had been making her anxious. The studious Inspector had instead taken to reading investigation materials, novels, and learning self-defense/arrest maneuvers. She wanted to excel; to be the best version of herself. So that her abilities would flourish, and so that she'd be ready to make a Sibyl-free future come true.

The fitness area was empty, as it always was at this time in the morning, with the exception of a lone figure lifting weights. Today, Ginoza had beaten her to the punch and had already worked up a sweat in his sleeveless green shirt and black jogging pants. The Enforcer was so busy that the brunette went unnoticed.

After a few light stretches, Akane climbed onto a stair stepper and commenced her warm-up. Her main goal was to practice self-defense training, so after about 10 minutes she stopped. Moving over to the foam mats, she progressed through her poses. Focusing on making her movements as steady and efficient as possible, Akane practiced throwing punches, kicks, and evading offensive tactics.

Out of thin air, a fist appeared - trying to strike the training Inspector. She twirled around the blow, moving in towards her opponent's body. With her back towards her 'enemy', her elbow stopped short of nailing her assailant in the gut.

An impressed, short chuckled ensued, "Your counter attack was perfectly executed and your reaction time was more than adequate."

"I appreciate you helping me with my training, Ginoza-san, but I'd prefer an advance notice." Akane chided her co-worker playfully.

"Life doesn't give you a notice in advance. I want to prepare you for the real world – something that orthodox training simply doesn't achieve."

Akane good-naturedly rolled her eyes, "That's Ginoza-san, alright. Always taking care of others and never taking care of himself enough."

Ginoza's face contorted thoughtfully, "I'll take that into consideration… In the meantime, do you want to train with me?"

Akane lit up, eager to improve her skills, "Yes, please. Simulations are no match for one on one teaching."

Ginoza crouched slightly, loosening his joints to ready himself for action. Akane mirrored his behavior. At once, the two colleagues began to run down the list of defensive maneuvers both Inspectors and Enforcers were required to know. They sparred, cleanly switching between the roles of defendant and assailant. As Akane struck Ginoza's body lightly with her 'attacks', it was hard not to notice how much the man had been working out. It felt like she was assaulting stone. Since the day she'd met him, Ginoza had always been lean, fit, and strong. However, she hadn't noticed how muscular he'd become recently – his black suit hid much of his form.

While Akane was lost in her head, Ginoza suddenly winced and clutched the base of his prosthetic left arm. Akane approached his hunched body worriedly.

"I-It's no-nothing." Ginoza grit his teeth, holding his hand up to keep the concerned woman away. His strained voice was obviously in pain, and Akane was helpless as she watched.

"Why are you working out so much if you're still injured and adjusting to your new prosthetic?"

Ginoza's gaze clouded. He hesitated. As much as he wanted to lie to Akane to get past this annoying situation without going into depth, he found himself gravitating towards honesty. In front of those sincere, wide, hazel eyes, honesty was really the only choice.

"I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk. That doesn't mean you're obligated to say anything, but please take care of yourself, Ginoza-san. Or you'll force me to watch over you thoroughly."

Ginoza's lips cracked into a half smile, "I'm supposed to be the worrier here, not you." He exhaled deliberately, let go of his arm, and straightened himself up. His expression darkened.

"To answer your question, I'm pushing myself because of my new position as Enforcer. My duty has shifted. I'm no longer an Inspector, I'm now a hunting dog who's useless if weak. I want you to leave all the dirty work to me. I'll take down criminals so that my superiors don't have to risk clouding their hue."

Akane brandished a tiny frown, "Even if you're an Enforcer now, you don't have to shoulder the entire burden. My only redeeming quality is that my Psycho-Pass doesn't get clouded easily – you know this."

The memory of Akane undergoing a memory scoop to identify Makishima Shogo resurfaced. Ginoza's murky demeanor shifted as he spoke, "I know you've said that once before, but that's not your only redeeming quality. You're a strong, smart woman and I can admire that." His lips quirked into a soft, confident smile.

Was it the fact that Ginoza seemed so genuine? Maybe it was the glimmer in his deep emerald orbs? Akane wasn't sure, but she felt embarrassed. Her cheeks became hot – it was unusual for her to become so easily flustered.

"Don't worry about me. Despite any limitations, I'm glad to be an Enforcer. I've come to terms with myself." Ginoza's eyes glazed over, "When I was still an Inspector, I was always restless and I was exhausting myself emotionally trying to keep my Psycho-Pass clear despite the pressures of the job. I turned my way of thinking into an enemy and it was driving me mad. It got worse the more I tried to control my thoughts and the more I was told to seek treatment. The way I was handling myself and Masaoka's death led to my breaking point. Now, I feel free. I've come to understand my father better and I feel closer to him than ever before. I've also come to understand my best friend and why they both were able to so easily accept the position of Enforcer."

"Your best friend? You mean Kogami-san?"

Ginoza nodded. He turned pensive, "Do you like Kogami, Tsunemori?"

"Of course. He's a good man. A good detective when he wants to be."

Ginoza cleared his throat, "No, that's not what I meant. Are you interested in him _romantically_?"

That was the last question Akane expected out of Ginoza's mouth. She gulped audibly, mortified, "W-why would you ask that?"

"Your face changes when you talk about Kogami. You've always been watching him, trying to save him from himself. It's a valid question."

"I care about all my friends. Not only Kogami-san…" Akane muttered.

Ginoza pursed his lips, seemingly satisfied, "Then, what are you doing after this?"

o-o

-30 minutes later-

o-o

A nice shower and a change of clothes refreshed Akane. She walked over to the library, Ginoza by her side. She had planned to read some investigative reports to get ahead on Division 1's next assignment and Ginoza was accompanying her to help. Coincidentally, he liked to do his own research before a case, so the timing was perfect.

The grand library was overflowing with books and archived reports that were recorded both on paper and digitally. The location was quiet but there were a fair amount of people sitting at tables and consuming knowledge. Ginoza and Akane found a spot and began collecting and sharing pertinent information. Akane was reading a digital testament silently, before she suddenly perked up.

"I need to gather some references for this report. They're paper, so I'll need to search for them." She whispered to Ginoza, and disappeared into the maze of stuffed, towering shelves. Ginoza kept up his research until he realized Akane had been gone for a solid 20 minutes. Deciding it'd be prudent to see what she's up to, he went off to search for his companion - heading the same direction he'd last seen her in.

The aisles of books were devoid of human life making Akane easy to spot. She was crouched in front of a row of archived reports. Her face was scrunched up. To Ginoza, her confusion and frustration were easy to read – and somewhat endearing.

"Do you need any help?" Ginoza approached Akane so soundlessly that she jumped a little at his voice.

"O-oh, Ginoza-san! Um, yes. Some help would be nice. You see, according to the registry, the archive I want hasn't been checked out and yet I can't find it. It's not where it should be."

"Then I'll help you search. It might be nearby." Akane gave Ginoza the information he needed and he quickly scanned row after row of books. They split up to search efficiently. After a few minutes, Ginoza found the missing report stuffed haphazardly in the wrong place and triumphantly plucked it from the shelf. Akane barely noticed his presence behind her as she was preoccupied by her quest. Ginoza plopped the paperwork onto Akane's head.

She blinked, turned around, and frowned. Huffily, she crossed her arms, "What are you doing, Ginoza-san? Don't treat me like a kid."

Her reaction was more amusing that Ginoza thought it'd be. He couldn't help but smile, "Do you always work this hard on your days off, Inspector Tsunemori?"

Akane grabbed the report from the top of her head and looked over it – her face brightening when she realized it was the documents she was looking for, "I could ask you the same thing, Enforcer Ginoza."

Ginoza smirked at her tone, "I suppose I do. I'm not one who can easily relax. That being said, I have a high regard for your work ethic."

"What a compliment coming from you." Akane flatly stated.

"When I was still an Inspector, I was really critical of you and your methods, wasn't I? Recently I've come to see that I was wrong. I apologize for my past transgressions."

Akane tilted her head, surprised at the turn their conversation had taken.

"Apologies aren't necessary. I can see that you were a different person back then. It's all in the past. You said it once before – that we should look towards the future. I think you're right."

"You remembered my words…" Ginoza, whom was much taller than Akane, slightly bent forward to stroke a lock of her hair. "I look forward to moving ahead and not dwelling in the past with you."

Akane, stupefied, stared at Ginoza's long, lithe fingers that gently ran down her brunette tresses. Her immediate reaction was to turn red.

"G-Ginoza-san!?" She felt so skittish. Her stomach was in fizzles.

"I've realized something important after coming back to work for the MWPSB." Ginoza's large palm moved to Akane's cheek – cupping it, "You're someone precious to me and I want to protect you. Fortunately, as an Enforcer, I can do that. You give me hope for a better future and I want to see more of you _in_ my future."

Ginoza's eyes were dead serious, but also filled with warmth. Akane's breath was taken away – she'd never seen an expression so sincere. It told her that she was special, that she was more than worthy of another's adoration. Her brain scrambled.

"You're important to me too, but… this is too much for me—I can't…" Akane ducked her head down and fled. She sprinted out of the library and didn't stop until she was safely home.

Ginoza sighed. The sensation of Akane's heated skin still lingered on his fingertips. He clenched his hand into a fist, shut his eyes, and ruminated, "Maybe I was too forward…"

Indeed, such actions were quite uncharacteristic of Ginoza who'd rather keep his impulses to himself, but recently he was reminded of how fleeting life could be – of how it could all change so quickly. He didn't want to live regretting what could've been.

o-o

-The next day-

o-o

As usual, Candy's joyful voice woke Akane as sunlight streamed through her blinds. The brunette got ready for her day, but as she neared the office her legs grew ever heavier. She was hesitant about seeing Ginoza again. She barely got any sleep since she was mulling over yesterday's scenario and trying to interpret his words a thousand different ways.

Once she did enter the office, however, she was astonished to find that everything was exceedingly normal. Boring, even. Ginoza acted like nothing had ever happened between them and in fact, he didn't even look up from his computer when she walked in.

"Good morning, Tsunemori-san." Yayoi politely greeted her.

"Good morning, Yayoi-san… Ginoza-san."

Ginoza nodded, but still didn't look away from his work – typing diligently.

Akane, still a little confused over how big of a deal she'd made of yesterday's situation, almost felt as if what had happened was a daydream. Brushing aside her worries and calming down, she quickly started on a report that was due at the end of the day.

The day wore on and although everything seemed like it was normal – one thing wasn't – herself. Akane realized she was overly conscious of Ginoza now. She would always chat with her co-workers leisurely during breaks or in the office, but now she appeared to hang onto to every little word and gesture Ginoza made. Even handing files to the dark-haired Enforcer turned into an ordeal. When his fingers skimmed hers, she nearly jumped. Both Ginoza and Yayoi stared at her like she'd gone insane and she had to figure out how to play off her weird actions.

Days turned into weeks, and Akane found herself opening up little by little to Ginoza. Every time they were alone at work, they chatted together. She'd learned more about him in such a short period than she'd ever known before. That he had a Siberian husky named Dime. That gardening and collecting coins was his hobby. He even liked to buy decorative plants for his apartment. In return, Akane told him about her experiences going to university, about the time she whiled away surfing the internet, and what her favorite video games were.

Sitting at a table in the break room, Akane sipped on her drink absentmindedly. She stiffened when she noticed Ginoza had appeared – his features stern.

"Tsunemori." Ginoza acknowledged Akane with a nod and went to grab a coffee. He pulled up a chair next to her. Akane's heartbeat immediately grew rapid. She tried her best to act nonchalant.

"I recently got a new houseplant. It's commonly referred to as a Japanese Ivy, a variant of the English Ivy. Scientifically, it's called Hedera Rhombea."

"Ivy's are beautiful, but aren't some poisonous?" Akane was pleasantly surprised when her voice came out much stronger and clearer than she thought it would.

"Astute observation. Japanese Ivy are poisonous, but only if eaten. That's why I have it hanging up – out of Dime's reach. But one thing is puzzling me. I can't figure out why, but Dime won't stop barking at it."

"You mean at the ivy?"

"Yes. He stares right at it as he barks. When I hide it, he stops."

"Hmmm…. Maybe it's got an evil spirit?"

Ginoza held back a laugh, his stern expression loosening, "That's ridiculous. Only you would say something odd like that, Tsunemori."

Akane felt herself relaxing and smiled, "What else could it be? Does Dime bark at any other plants?"

"…No, he doesn't."

"I heard some news that plants might have consciousness. It's been long known that they speak to each other through chemicals in the air and through networks formed by soil fungi. But recently, researchers are investigating if they have their own Psycho-pass too."

Ginoza contemplatively brought a hand up to his chin, "Maybe you're onto something then. I might've bought an evil plant."

Akane and Ginoza nodded simultaneously with grave expressions, then they suddenly burst out laughing. Ginoza made a motion like he was about to fix his glasses, but he quickly realized nothing was there.

Akane giggled, "You must be used to having your glasses on."

Ginoza scoffed and ruffled his hair in a frazzled manner, "That's true, but I don't miss them at all. Do you think I looked better with glasses on?" He turned fully to give Akane a complete view of his perceptive green eyes.

Put on the spot, Akane felt her cheeks getting pink. She fought the urge to blush. Mentally she knew she was stronger than this, but somehow she couldn't stay cool. She involuntarily stuttered, "I-I remember you saying you didn't like your face – especially your eyes. But… I think your eyes are fascinating and it would've been harder to see them if you never took your glasses off."

Ginoza's orbs widened at her confession, he found himself flushing bright red. He cleared his throat and in a small voice said, "Excuse me…" He abruptly stood up, walked a few steps away, and then froze on the spot.

With his back still facing Akane, he cleared his throat again, "Would… erhm… Would you want to visit the evil plant and Dime on our next day off?"

Akane was tongue tied for a few seconds. A wave of dejection washed over Ginoza. He started to retreat, Akane panicking. She didn't want him to think she was rejecting him.

"Y-yes, I'll go!" She ended up shouting the words since that was the only way she could get them out.

Ginoza froze again for a moment before nodding and leaving quickly. Akane remained seated, suddenly slumping down from fatigue. She began processing what she just agreed to, covering her mouth in shock. It all happened so fast. Had Ginoza really invited her to his home? She didn't regret agreeing, but she still couldn't believe it.

A nervous excitement bubbled up within her. She felt like throwing up and dancing all at once – her mind scattered. It was an altogether new feeling, but she didn't hate it.

o-o

Ginoza walked down the hallway. His hands were shaking ever so slightly, so he clasped them together and took a deep, soothing breath. Shion, passing by, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Gino? Are you okay?!" Shion's voice raised an octave. Ginoza cleared his throat and composed himself. In the back of his mind, he realized he'd been clearing his throat a lot in such a short span of time – perhaps it was a nervous tick?

"Karanomori, I'm fine."

Shion raised her eyebrows and sassily placed her hands upon her hips, unconvinced, "Are you sure? You looked kind of creepy right now. You were smiling – something I've never seen, by the way – and you were a bit red. You've been loosening up a bit recently, but that was _too much_. If I didn't know any better, I'd even say you looked human."

Ginoza bitterly scowled, "I've always been human. If not, I would've never accepted a job in the MWPSB."

"My mistake, simmer down, Gino. Perhaps it'd be more accurate to say you looked like a love-struck puppy."

Ginoza opened his mouth to reply, but faltered, "I already told you I don't like you calling me 'Gino'. Good day, Karanomori."

As Ginoza strode quickly away; he left Shion guffawing in the hallway.

"If it makes you feel any better, you looked so sweet that even I'd consider bedding you!" She called out after him, her voice waning as he created distance between them.

o-o

"The weather is clear and sunny and today is your day off!" Candy's jubilant tone echoed through Akane's apartment.

The woman in question was a mess. She was going to meet up with Ginoza soon, but there she was flinging articles of clothing around her room.

"Candy, are you sure you can't find that blouse? It's not holo clothing. I know I own it."

"Negative, perhaps it's a glitch in my system. I'll begin performing a repair scan." Candy began humming – a meter popping up to show the scan's progress.

"Geez, today of all days…" Akane sighed. She had the perfect outfit in mind, but it was like it disappeared. She didn't want to wear holo clothing today, she wanted to wear the real thing.

"While I'm scanning, tell me what kind of date this is so I can recommend other appropriate clothing as a backup!"

Akane waved dismissively towards Candy, "This isn't a date."

"I can't be fooled! If it's a date you should wear something tasteful and casual- Aha! Scan complete and a success. I've located your clothing." Candy did a victory dance after communicating her findings.

Akane snatched up the articles in question and hastily changed. Her outfit consisted of a striped, off the shoulder long sleeved shirt, a ruffled, yellow skirt, and thigh high black socks. After scrutinizing herself in the mirror and twirling around, she nodded and ran off to her car.

She didn't know what to expect and she still couldn't sort out how she felt about Ginoza. He had always been her superior and though he grated against her at first, she realized why he had been so strict with her – because he didn't want her hue to cloud. He was looking out for her in the best way he knew how. These days, Akane admired him and his strength. The way he always gave his all on every investigation, the way he grew increasingly passionate about his job even after being demoted to an Enforcer and losing his father. His newfound confidence in himself was also alluring.

Maybe Akane did like Ginoza… Maybe this is what it felt like. She was incredibly nervous yet happy to be able to get closer to the aloof man. She enjoyed being able to make him smile when most of the day he was so tense and focused.

Now that Akane had some time to reflect, she realized that she hadn't felt lonely one bit after the incident in the library. It was because of Ginoza, because of their frequent conversations, because of the way her stomach flopped and her world distorted when he appeared. Maybe this was what she'd been missing all along. She didn't want anything to get in the way of work, but she also didn't want to let go of these vital feelings that made her all the more edgy as she drove to Ginoza's apartment.

Since Enforcers were glorified prisoners of the MWPSB, Ginoza's residence was at the CID. Akane had never been close to the Enforcer's quarters, however, so she felt a bit out of place. She arrived quickly at the correct location only to see Ginoza heading out. He was wearing a dark blue sweater that suited his onyx hair, along with casual, white chino pants. With him was a mild-mannered, tan and white Siberian husky on a black leash.

"You're right on time. Do you want to go on a walk with us? Dime has been sad ever since I've become an Enforcer. I can't really take him on walks outside."

"I'll definitely go. I'm glad to help Dime out. He's so cute now that I finally get to meet him." Dime was immediately curious about the new person, cautiously approaching Akane.

"You can offer your hand to him so he can get acquainted with you."

Akane did as she was told and Dime wasted no time sniffing her. After a few seconds, the canine stepped forward and gave her hand a sloppy, wet lick. Akane gasped at the sudden sensation before giggling.

"Dime seems to like you." Ginoza couldn't hide his soft smile.

"Do you walk Dime often? Er, well, did you used to walk him often?"

"I usually walk him on a treadmill, but when I was an Inspector and had time off, I tried to take him outside as much as possible. There's a park nearby that Dime likes."

The coy duo and spirited dog walked together down the street. Even though the park was so close by to her workplace, Akane had never been there before. She was delighted to find the park contained a giant garden. There were also towering trees scattered about.

"I can understand why Dime likes this place. It's so peaceful and green."

"This is my favorite place as well. It's one of the few places I can truly be tranquil."

Ginoza led Akane off the trail. She wasn't sure where they were heading, but Dime seemed to know the path well. As Akane was marveling at the abundance of greenery and breathing in lungs full of fresh air, she felt warmth encompass her hand. Her breath caught, especially when she looked down at her hand and realized Ginoza was holding it. Her whole arm almost went numb, hanging stiffly, since she was focusing so much on it. Her fingers twitched and eventually she gave Ginoza's hand a timid, little squeeze. Ginoza gently chuckled and squeezed back. But he was far too abashed to so much as face Akane's general direction – which she found kind of… cute. Akane's hand grew sweaty, but still the brunette didn't want to let go of Ginoza's warm hand. She enjoyed how his slender fingers felt wrapped around hers.

Time trickled by and eventually a secluded garden came into view. It was nestled in the heart of a cluster of trees. Not many people ventured here, it seemed. The plants were slightly less maintained than the others along the park trail. Therefore, the place was more overgrown and wild. Pastel pink, purple, and yellow flowers dotted the expanse amongst unruly bushes and a variety of leafy plant life. It was a beautiful scenery to experience.

Akane couldn't make any expression other than one of awe, "I had no idea there was anything like this in the city…"

Ginoza surveyed the land, completely at ease. The faint smile he wore seemed to be permanently etched onto him due to his enchanting surroundings, "I was amazed when I first saw this place too – thanks to Dime." The dog in question perked up and wagged his tail. He sniffed the grass and plopped down comfortably, "I owe Dime a lot. He's like family. No, he _is_ family."

"That's wonderful. Dime must be happy too, right now especially so." Akane giggled at how Dime sprawled himself on the fluffy grass. Ginoza tightened his grip on Akane's hand and turned to her. She beseechingly peered at him, before becoming locked in his gaze – unable to look away. Seduced by forest green orbs, she felt her world shifting. With a swift movement, Ginoza's lips were on hers.

Suddenly, Akane wasn't herself. She didn't know who she was anymore, where she was. None of that was important. Only Ginoza and his gentle touch was pertinent. This was Akane's first kiss – although she'd dated a bit in university at her friend's behest. In the end, she didn't truly connect with anyone, not like this. Any apprehensive thoughts she'd had before melted along with her body, mind, and soul. It was now so apparent that Akane questioned why she'd ever thought otherwise - she was infatuated with this man whose lips she was tenderly caressing with her own. Completely, utterly smitten. The warmth glowering from Akane was so intoxicating that she didn't feel the least bit shy. She didn't know how to do it properly, but she tried her best to kiss him back.

Head whirling, the two parted. Akane, who'd unconsciously held her breath, gasped for air. Ginoza let go of her hand and dreamily skimmed a thumb across her lips before he hovered closer and gave her a chaste, sweet kiss – savoring the sensation. Akane's knees went weak, her emotions in overdrive. She found it fascinating at how, in this moment, she was rendered incapable of doing anything but smiling, giggling, and blushing on the walk back to Ginoza's apartment. Everything passed by in a fuzzy flash – Ginoza's modest smile and charming laughter all she could process.

Once the trio had entered Ginoza's apartment, Dime trotted off to the kitchen. Akane, standing in the entryway, gazed around the cozy home. She was taken aback. She didn't know what to expect, but it was all so inviting. Browns and reds nicely complimented green walls for an earthy tone. Potted plants were scattered about on shelves and hanging from the ceiling. Akane had but a moment to marvel at this new side of Ginoza she was learning about, before she found herself gently pushed and pinned against the front door – fiery heat burning her lips. Ginoza's touch grew measurably in intensity and passion compared to when they were in the garden.

Akane didn't mind it, in fact, it felt as if she'd been waiting for him to kiss her again. Now that it was happening, she quivered with happiness. Little by little, Akane was growing accustomed to the nervous but heady jitters that surged through her. This whole situation was one that she'd never fathomed, but she could admit that she liked it.

Ginoza let Akane's arms fall as he halted pinning her and instead opted to run his hands down her tiny waist. He caressed her hips with slow, tantalizing circles. In the blink of an eye, Ginoza suddenly broke away and concisely voiced a firm apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't invite you over for such things. We can relax in the living room or perhaps cook something to eat." Ginoza ran his fingers through his onyx locks coolly, as if to calm himself down. But the action had the opposite effect on Akane. She watched as his messy hair was pulled back momentarily, only to fall askew over his handsome features. The sight ignited something in her.

She playfully asked, "What didn't you invite me over for?"

Ginoza, not expecting her bold question, shied away, "I-I didn't invite you over for… you know… erhm… sex. I respect you too much to do something like that. I only wanted to spend time with you."

Despite her prodding, Akane whom was already pink, turned redder. Honestly, she hadn't even considered having sex with the staunch Enforcer. Now that the topic had been brought up, however, she was astonished to realize that she didn't mind. Maybe she even wanted it…

Akane didn't know what she was doing. She was apprehensive and awkward, but she put on a confident façade and strutted straight towards Ginoza.

"Don't hold back and don't apologize. You weren't doing anything I didn't like." Akane wrapped her slender arms around Ginoza, resting her head on his firm, sinewy chest. She could feel every muscle in his body tense under her feather light touch.

Hesitantly, Ginoza stroked Akane's short, messy locks. His head hung down, close to her, as he breathily whispered, "Are you sure? Does it really sit well with you if I... _take_ you?"

Akane, so red that she was lightly perspiring from the heat, buried her face further in Ginoza's chest. Her voice was muffled but still she spilled out her thoughts, "It's obvious by now. It has to be so obvious that I… am enamored by you. Even if I'm inexperienced, I still want you."

"A-Akane… So you know, I've always—No, no. I mean, I've admired you for a while…" Ginoza demurely called Akane by her first name, stumbling over his words. It was so very unlike the taciturn Enforcer to be so affected. Akane was more than flattered.

Ginoza composed himself as he continued, "I might have fallen in love with you a while ago."

The dark haired Enforcer gently wrapped his arms around the woman embracing him. He thought back to his final, dark days as an Inspector. Chief Kasei was putting all sorts of pressure on him and causing him to doubt his own abilities. The Chief even tried to force Ginoza into killing Kogami with his Dominator. If it wasn't for Akane smoothly stepping in and handling the situation, Ginoza didn't want to think about what may have happened. Perhaps that was the moment he started falling for her. Or maybe it was long before that. From the start, Akane was everything he wasn't. Ginoza was both frightened and intrigued by that at first, but now he'd come to see how much more he prefers Akane's chosen path. He wanted nothing more than to follow the same path she did and support Akane on her journey.

The brunette suddenly pulled back, startled, staring at Ginoza with wide eyes, "Wait, you l-love me?"

Akane wasn't sure if what she felt for Ginoza was pure, genuine love. After all, she'd never been in love and her feelings for him were too new. But maybe such a notion wasn't too far off if she was so beguiled by him.

The air around Ginoza changed as he smirked. He was both giddy and amused at Akane's reaction as he crooned, "Yes. I love you, Akane. I'm looking forward to the day you love me too."

Vexed and with a chest full of butterflies, the bashful Inspector turned beet red from head to toe. Despite her turning into a statue, Ginoza wasn't deterred the slightest as he leaned down to joyfully kiss her.

With a sudden, precise movement, Akane was lifted up. She let out a surprised squeak, wrapping her legs around Ginoza's tight waist for support so that she was straddling him. Between deep kisses, Ginoza gently chuckled, "I wouldn't have been able to so easily do that a few months ago."

Carefully, Ginoza pushed Akane's back up against the wall for support. His soft lips attacked hers aggressively. He nibbled on her bottom lip until the Inspector parted her mouth enough so that his rough tongue could rub against hers. It was an odd sensation, but what was even weirder was the fact that it felt so good. Akane let her own tongue explore Ginoza's mouth. The whole deed was messy, sloppy, and passionate. It stirred something up inside of her – primal and raw.

Akane let her hands glide through Ginoza's silky black hair. She was amazed at how soft it was. She'd always been fond of his hair and she'd noted, long ago, that he obviously took care of it. Her fingers twisted and twined through his locks further, delicately tugging at them. Ginoza lightly moaned into her mouth. She tugged a little harder and his grasp on her hips tightened.

The couple broke away from each other to breathe, hazel and forest green clashing intensely. As their chests heaved against each other, Ginoza's voice was velvety and seductive as he murmured, "We should continue this on my bed."

Akane nodded, her words caught in her throat.

Ginoza lifted her away from the wall and carried her to his room. Akane noticed how his hands wrapped around her thighs. She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to calm her nerves, while simultaneously realizing how enchanting Ginoza's scent was.

Akane was gingerly placed on a plushy comforter. She sank back clumsily and turned away with embarrassment as Ginoza loomed atop her. He cupped her cheek, guiding her face back towards his, "Don't be nervous. I would never do anything you didn't like."

Akane nodded, personally resolving to be more open and shed her timid nature around matters such as these. She pushed herself up and placed her lips upon Ginoza's. Enthralled by her boldness, he returned her kiss with fiery determination. As Ginoza used one arm to prop himself up, he used the other to roam Akane's body.

His hand first ran up her arm. He caressed her ticklish neck before slowly moving down the center of her body. Akane's heart skipped a beat as his fingers glided between her breasts and over her stomach – stopping at her hip. He rubbed soothing circles over her clothes – her skirt riding up so that eventually his warm hands were on her bare flesh. She shuddered at the contact, her body heating up.

She felt Ginoza's lilting touch lingering along the inside of her thigh before climbing back up to her breasts. He took one in his hand and kneaded it gently. A surge of pleasure pulsated through Akane; she arched her back. Ginoza pulled away, watching Akane. The sides of his lips twitched up.

"You're so sensitive." He teased, eyes narrowing, "Then how about this?"

He pulled her shirt up slowly, watching her reaction. Akane was hesitant at first. Her arms instinctively rose to cover her breasts, but eventually she dropped them of her own accord and instead covered her tomato red cheeks. Ginoza slid an arm underneath her back and after fumbling a bit, unhooked her bra. He pulled it off of her and took a second to admire her nude form and round bosom. He airily snickered at how she childishly squeezed her eyes shut and did a bad job at hiding her face with her tiny hands.

Ginoza moved down a bit, and softly pecked the skin above her belly button. Akane shivered.

"Don't hide from me. Look closely at what I'm doing."

With ragged breath, Akane nodded slowly, observing how Ginoza's tongue looped around her belly button and traveled upwards. He planted open mouthed, hot kisses all along her stomach until he reached her chest. He placed butterfly kisses on both breasts before he suddenly began to lick one nipple while pinching the other. Akane let out a loud cry, her toes curling and back arching. She felt weird and dazed, but it all felt so good. There was an energy coursing through her, sweetly churning in her lower abdomen.

Ginoza's emerald orbs pierced Akane's as he tormented her nipple further with his moist tongue. The act was so lewd that Akane wanted to look away, but at the same time she was fascinated and turned on. Ginoza moved to her other nipple, nipping at it, before he took it into his mouth and began sucking. Akane couldn't take the sensation, nor the sight – her body writhed of its own accord.

Ginoza began to move down again. Akane squirmed with discomfort, immediately missing Ginoza's sultry mouth on her chest. But she had no time to complain as she now felt him pushing her skirt up. His hand massaged the inside of her thigh while his steamy breath fanned across her panty line. It was an idle thought, but right now Akane was kind of glad she'd matched her underwear to her outfit.

Ginoza's fingers slid over her lacy panties. Akane twitched as he removed them languidly, tantalizingly brushing his lips against every inch of skin he uncovered until he reached her entrance. Ginoza smirked wickedly, "You're already wet. How indecent." He chided.

"I-I am?" Akane's voice was a barely audible murmur.

"Oh yes. You've been enjoying yourself, but right now I'll drive you over the edge." Ginoza lowly uttered, his tongue flicking out over Akane's swollen nub. He parted Akane's legs further, before grasping her sumptuous breasts. While his tongue swirled over her clitoris, he played with her nipples. Akane was beyond words, unable to form a coherent syllable as she wriggled and accepted the pleasure she was receiving – much to Ginoza's delight.

His tongue slid down to her opening, slipped in, and moved back up – focusing on her throbbing nub until she began screaming, "Gi- Gino…. –za!"

Akane clenched the sheets, her hips bucking against her partner's burning mouth. Her pleasure was multiplying by the second, it was too much for her – she couldn't take it. Suddenly her body shook, she was at her limit.

"I-I can't- Gi… noza!" She cried out his name one last, frantic time before her clenched muscles loosened and she collapsed onto the bed a sweaty, shaking wreck.

Ginoza gave her clitoris a final peck, pushing himself up to admire the state he'd put Akane in.

"We're not done yet." Ginoza's lips found Akane's.

As his tongue caressed hers, she could taste herself on him. Ginoza propped Akane's limp body up and slipped off her scrunched up shirt, cleanly sliding her skirt off afterwards. He took her small hand in his and guided it down to his hardened shaft. Akane was amazed by its silky texture and size as she ran her fingers along it. Ginoza quivered, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "I'm going to put myself inside of you."

"Wait, first…" Akane began to tug at Ginoza's sweater.

He devilishly smiled, "You want to see me naked?"

"It's only fair." Akane stated defensively.

Ginoza eyed her figure up and down, "You're right and I don't want to disappoint you, so—"

Gracefully, he stripped. His chiseled muscles elegantly contorting with each movement. Akane openly stared, mesmerized by his taut, lean form. Against his boxer briefs, Akane could see a stiff erection. Ginoza slowly and enticingly removed the thin material, his member bouncing up once it was released from its confines.

After leaning over for a brief smooch, Ginoza hovered over Akane once more. She gently and hesitantly wrapped her hand around his pulsating erection. Ginoza placed his own hand over hers so that she could help guide him into her core.

"It's… big…." Akane mumbled uncertainly.

"I'll be careful…" Ginoza entered her gradually, true to his word, but Akane still felt a sharp pain radiate up. She winced, shutting her lids tightly.

Ginoza stopped moving and swooped down, mildly biting her lower lip, then her chin – progressing down until he was licking and sucking her nipples in turn. Akane groaned with gratification and all at once, Ginoza shoved the rest of himself inside of her and slowly pulled out. Distracted by his actions, by his sensual touch, Akane quickly forgot about the dissipating pain and grasped Ginoza's shoulders with steamy desperation.

Once he was sure Akane was only feeling pleasure, Ginoza repeatedly thrust in and out. Akane's insides clenched around him so snugly he let out a throaty grunt. Though Akane had been tired after her previous climax, she soon found herself erupting with longing as her lover gently stroked her hair and she heard his soft moans. His tone was incredibly erotic and the connection she felt to him when he filled her up was indescribable.

Akane managed to open her eyes, looking straight up at Ginoza. She admired the disheveled way his hair fell in front of his face – the way it clung to his lightly perspiring forehead. Ginoza's forest green orbs swam with bliss as he stared right back at her and murmured her name in broken syllables, "A—Ak—Aka… ne…"

The pair interlaced fingers, Ginoza pinning Akane's hands against the bed as he wildly plunged himself into her harder.

"I-It feels s-so good…!" The brunette still couldn't wrap her head around how euphoric she felt with Ginoza's cock churning inside of her. Every ounce of her strength was gone. Even so, she jerked her hips against his, craving each and every moment she was impaled by his large erection.

She bobbed back and forth, "Keep going! I-I… want m-more!"

"As much… as you want…" Ginoza readily obliged, slamming into her. His breath was ragged, his moans gruff.

Fire was raging in Akane's womb. Reaching her limit once again, she cried out, her whole body tensing as she drowned in ecstasy. Soon after, Ginoza filled her with hot liquid, his body rapturously spasming.

Akane's head lolled to the side, exhausted, whereas Ginoza let his body drape over hers as he caught his breath. Drunk with pleasure, the lovers did nothing but feel each other's slick, heated bodies.

Eventually Ginoza sat beside Akane. She noted his glistening shaft was still aroused and was coated with her juices.

The Enforcer sent her a feverish look, "Would you want to try another position?"

Akane was tired. Dead tired. However, Ginoza's expression was so deliciously arousing that she couldn't deny him. She mustered all of her remaining energy and pulled herself up, "What did you have in mind?"

Ginoza guided Akane so that her back was facing him as he sat her down on his expectant cock.

It was like lightning had struck Akane. She jolted as Ginoza sank into her completely. His hands began to tenderly knead her chest and he licked Akane's earlobe before pulling all the way out and thrusting his hips up decisively. His partner moaned loudly, her head blacking out.

Enjoying Akane's vocalizations, he continued to pull all the way out and ram himself in while massaging her nipples.

"Unngh! NNmmm! G-Gino… za!" Akane began to bounce on him for more impact.

Pushing his chest into her back, Ginoza wrapped Akane in his encompassing embrace. They were both losing control. Ginoza was tipsy with exhilaration as he ravaged his love. Akane let her head roll back onto Ginoza's shoulder. They exchanged sloppy, wet kisses, their tongues rubbing as Ginoza's rock hard dick repeatedly pierced Akane in just the right spot.

"A-Akane!" With a groan, Ginoza erupted and not soon after, Akane collapsed – waves of pleasure rolling over her.

Ginoza, panting madly and still hugging Akane, guided her down onto his bed. He crumpled beside her not a second later – kissing her cheek and draping his arm over her.

Akane felt gooey, hot, and sweaty, but incredibly comfortable and at peace. She cuddled against Ginoza and sighed happily.

It wasn't long before they were both whisked away by sleep.

o-o

-Next Morning-

o-o

"Good morning! Good morning! Goooood mooooorning!" Akane flinched away as her nearby wristcom amplified a loud, familiar, jubilant voice.

"This is your wake-up call!" Akane jumped up, annoyed by her overjoyed holo, and shut the alarm off.

She sank into bed drowsily when all was quiet again.

A faint snicker emanated from behind her. She turned to find Ginoza propping his head up lazily on his hand. His hair was an alluring, disheveled mess. His bright eyes appraised her.

Akane blushed, "Sorry about that…"

"Don't apologize." He was suddenly smiling as if in a dream. He reached out to stroke Akane's face.

The Inspector felt extremely bashful when she recalled yesterday's events. She didn't know what to say, how to act. She was seeing all these various sides of Ginoza. He was so different when they were alone together. As if he didn't have any defenses put up.

"Next time let's go on a proper date. I'll take you somewhere we'll both enjoy."

Akane breathed out a sigh of relief when the chaos in her mind was interrupted. She smiled, "I'd like that."

*MWPSB – Division 1*

It was yet another day at work. Akane, Ginoza, and Yayoi were typing quickly with utter precision and concentration.

Yayoi took a sip of her coffee, "Looks like it's finally been confirmed. We're getting new staff in a couple of days."

Ginoza looked up at Yayoi and gave her a dismissive nod. His gaze slid over to Akane, where his attention lingered as if he was dazzled by a supreme object of beauty. He tried to hide it, but he wasn't the best at hiding his emotions. To Yayoi he was an open book. She snorted irritably.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Finally we'll get more help." Akane answered a moment late, yet she at least shot Yayoi a small smile. Immediately, however, Akane glanced at Ginoza. Upon seeing that she had his attention, she stared back with adoring hazel orbs. Yayoi's scoff went unnoticed.

As the disgruntled co-worker commenced her typing, Shion burst in. All heads turned towards the new arrival.

"I've got the latest requested data. Akane-chan, you should thank me since I went through all this trouble to hand deliver the information." Shion paused, analyzing the atmosphere before she burst out laughing, "My, my, what's wrong with the beautiful and talented Yayoi?"

"The air in here is intolerable. That is all." Yayoi's tone was snipped. Shion guffawed, looking between Ginoza and Akane who seemed clueless.

"Oh, don't worry. Eventually Gino and Akane-chan will get used to both banging each other and seeing each other at work. Someday their doe eyes will stop."

Akane turned bright red, "N-no you—What're you-? That's not-!"

Ginoza kept a straight face, though his pink cheeks betrayed him, "Such a thing would be nobody's business. Least of all yours."

"Ouch, how cold." Shion grumbled, her plastered grin didn't falter in the least bit. She sauntered over to Yayoi and stroked the onyx haired woman's face.

"You can tolerate this darling, because new love is beautiful, isn't it?" She purred, a lascivious gleam about her as she winked at Yayoi.

Yayoi's previous irritation melted completely, "It's time for my break, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Akane nodded quickly, Yayoi already heading out the door with Shion – as if the Inspector's reply really didn't matter.

Left alone in the office, Akane and Ginoza chuckled gawkily.

"We'll make this work." Ginoza stated firmly.

"Yes, we will." Akane replied with conviction. And somehow she knew that was the truth. She'd give it her all and she was positive Ginoza felt the same.


End file.
